


Tsunami Paradise!

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: This is a Inuyasha AU story set in the modern era of Japan.Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango decide to go spend fun quality time a the water park during the hot July summer vacation.Enjoy.





	Tsunami Paradise!

It was a hot summer day in Japan as schools are closed for the whole July season as everyone are super hyped to do some fun activities such as going out to the beaches, and going on fun water parks which four teenage students from junior high are stop by to have their summer fun time at the Tsunami Paradise Water Park.

“Oh wow! I haven't been in a water park since I was just five years old!” A young 15-year old woman exclaimed wearing a yellow sundress, and sunhat on top of her head. “Oh, it's such a great day to go on a water park!” 

“You seem excited, Kagome.” said the other one who much year older then her. “Though I've never been in such places like this.” 

“Neither have I myself.” came a 18-year old man who was carrying two beach bags from both arms. “What about you, Inuyasha?” He glance back to see the half-demon dog carrying much more heavy load but due being part demon proves no problem for him.

“Do I look like I never gone some places like this?” Inuyasha said. “Besides, Kagome begged me to come.” He grumbled.

“Oh don't be so coy, Inuyasha!” Kagome turn to look at him smiling tenderly at her half-demon boyfriend. “You know well it wouldn't be fun without you.” 

Inuyasha couldn't help how much, Kagome persuades him to come do thing even he doesn't want to do it. If didn't agree to come with her, and his friends she would've been felt so alone while, Miroku, and Sango have all the fun.

“Yeah...I guess you're right.” he said giving her a small smile on his face. 

Inuyasha knows well that is no uses arguing with his girlfriend. Besides he doesn't want to fight with her either. He let out a sigh as he catch up with the others to the main entrance to purchase their tickets.

'I had to admit, being with, Kagome in this so called water park. I guess it's really worth it.'

After buying their tickets and enter in their first priority is to change into their swimsuits. Inuyasha, and Miroku were already in their swim trunks as they told, Kagome and Sango they're going to hangout in the snack bar while they wait for the girls to change in their swimsuits. Inuyasha, and Miroku sat by the table eating some fries, and sipping sodas as they watch the crowds enjoy swimming in the pool, and going on water slides while squeals of children running amuck.

“I think I should take a dip while we wait for out ladies to finish changing. Care to come, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked.

“Nah...I'll pass.” he replied uninterested as he chow down his fries.

“Okay your lost.” Miroku said as he makes his way to the pool as he notice a group of young attractive ladies in the pool enjoying the experiences. He makes a sly grin which of course, Inuyasha caught notice it.

“Don't get any idea, Miroku. You know, Sango will be once she sees you flirting with other women.” he said sipping his soda.

“My dear friends, I'm a noble man. A respectful gentlemen.” Miroku said placing his hand on his chest. “I would never try to make, Sango so jealous over me flirting with other women.”

“Keh!” he scoffed. “Yeah right! Like the time you start talking with other girls in school, and then flirt a waitress at the restaurant while took, Kagome and Sango out on a double date. You're always doing to piss her off!”

Miroku sighed. 

“Those were just my habits. You know I can't help myself.” he heads over to chat with them.

“Tsk...no self-control at all...idiot.” he grumbled.

After a few moment of sitting around eating his fries as the sun was beaming down on him. He did put on suncream to prevent getting sun burn. However the heat of the summer air is unbearable as he's sweating on the bangs of his forehead.

“Gah! 108 degrees my ass! I never thought it would be this hot...God where are these girls? How long are they in there. They shouldn't take too long for them to change.” he sighed. “Oh well, guess I'll had to take a dip to cool down.” 

He sat up and heads over to pool. As he slowly steps in the water was super nice. It wan't too cold, nor even warm. It was just right. Inuyasha sink in as he soaks himself in letting out a relieving sigh of relaxation.

“Huh...it's not so bad.” he said to himself.

“Indeed it is.” said a familiar voice as he know it's that pervy womanizing fool he knows.

“Well, well the world's greatest pervert has returned. How was your nice talk with these girls?” Inuyasha asked in a sarcastic tone.

“Eh...Well they avoid me.” he hung his head with a sigh.

 

“Ha! Serves you right!” he laughed.

Miroku glared at him.

“Inuyasha!” came a familiar voice that, Inuyasha himself knows who it belongs to.

As both men turn to face on two lovely ladies standing on the edge of the pool.

Kagome was wearing a white bikini as she was holding a beach ball, while, Sango was wearing a new pair of purple onesie that, Kagome help her shop one at the mall two days ago. She stood there look down flushing pink in her cheeks with her arms wrapped around feeling embarrassed by wearing this. What's even more unconformable is the bottom part of her swimsuit is sinking in the crack on her butt as she tries to adjust it.

“I thought you two waiting for us in the snack bar.” Kagome said. “How's the water?”

Inuyasha, and Miroku just stood the stun, and amazed seeing the sight of these two as they couldn't utter a single word out of them. 

“Inu...yasha? Are you okay? Miroku? Are guys okay?” she look at them tilting her head confused.

“Huh?,” Inuyasha shook his head. “Oh! Uh, yeah. We're okay.”

“Um...yes. We're quite fine.” Miroku said, but for some reason he was memorized by the sight of, Sango.

“Is that a new swimsuit, Sango?” Miroku asked.

“Uh...y-yes.” she whispered looking away trying to hide her blush on her face. “Kagome help picking this one.”

“Told you it looks good on you!” Kagome exclaimed she giggle like a little 6-year old girl. “I think, Miroku said it otherwise isn't that right?” she asked, Miroku.

“Indeed. It quite suits you.” he said.

Sango's face was now red as she heard him saying how suitable her new swimsuit is.

“Y-You really think so?” Sango asked. “Do I look good?”

“Why of course dear, Sango. I was expecting something very skimpy...but seeing you in a onesie is much better I had to admit.” he wink at her which, made her heart pound through her chest.

'He like me in this? Is he really admiring me with this swimsuit I'm wearing?'

“Thank you, Miroku.” she gave a small smile to him.

“Your welcome.” he then gets out of pool and heads over to the two girl placing his arms around each side of their shoulders as he's between the middle of them. “Now let's have ourselves fun while the days are young.” He grin.

“Fine by me!” Kagome gleefully said hopping up, and down excitedly.

“Yes, let's have some fun.” Sango nodded.

Kagome rushed over and reach out her hand to him.

“Come, Inuyasha! Let go on some of the rides!” she exclaim.

“Uh...okay.” Inuyasha said taking her hand as she pull him out of the pool, and drag him along.

Inuyasha couldn't help but love how, Kagome act so excited, and giddy like she 6-years old again. She's just something else to him which bring a smile to his face.

Leaving both, Miroku and Sango behind watching them head off, Sango smiled upon those two loving couple.

“They're sure such loving couple don't they, Miroku?” she asked.

“They sure do, Sango dear.” he replied.

Seeing him close to the side of her, Sango is really expecting him to grab her rear like he always does like a dirty perv he is and was ready to smack him to the face once he does so. But nothing of that sort of thing happened. Instead his arm was wrapped around her, and pulls her in close against him causing her to make a soft gasp. Her eyes went wide as he cheek flush more deep red then ever. Her heart was pounding furiously as her blood was boiling in her veins.

“Well...shall well accompany them?”

Sango looked up to him surprise how polite his being all the sudden instead of being a pervy jerk who womanize her, and other woman. ((Despite the fact she missed out on seeing him with other girls in the pool eariler.)) She place her hand on his.

“Yes. Let us do.” she said smiling more sweetly to him.

 

During they times together, Kagome and Inuyasha gone to many slides, and water tubing. While Sango, and Miroku goes on one of the drop slide. As he being a gentlemen to her allows her to go first which she very pleased to his very respectful manners as she sits down as one of the staffs assist her by giving her a push as she does straight down.

Once she reaches to the bottom of the pool as she swims off to get to the shore and wait for, Miroku to come down. Sango felt something riding her rump which super uncomfortable as she reach down with her hand to notice that bottom end part of her onesie is wedged up in the crack of her butt almost as if somebody gave her a wedgie. Her face flushed red as she dip back in the pool not letting the whole crowd to notice it or, Miroku as well because if he does he would state a perverted comment which would piss her off. But she knows deep down she doesn't want that to happen not during this nice fun evening.

She tug, and pull to adjust her suit back to normal as she groined.

'Why did I agree to buying this swimsuit. I knew I've shouldn't let, Kagome talk me into this on getting this onesie.'

Hearing the splashing as she sees, Miroku coming down from the slide as he surface up.

“Whoo! That's was quite experience!” Miroku exclaimed.

“You sure enjoy that much I did.” Sango said.

“Indeed. So you like to go again?” he asked.

“Uh...eh n-no, no. I'm good.” she waved her hand. “Why don't we try going on the tube slide?”

“Hmm that's something we can do.” Miroku nodded.

Meanwhile Kagome, and Inuyasha were in an a big pool drifting in water tubes as they let sun bathe on them. Kagome was laying there with her eyes closed as she let's out a sigh. Little does she know, Inuyasha was sneaking up to her with his head half sink beneath the water as he was acting like predatory shark. With a swift sudden motion he flips the tube over sending, Kagome flying splashing down in the water with a shriek. Inuyasha starts laughing as she surface back up.

“Inuyasha, you jerk!” She glared at him. “That wasn't funny!”

“Haha! Oh come on, Kagome! It was just a joke.” he said until, Kagome splashes at his face.

“Gah! HEY!” he yelled.

“Hehe! You had it coming! Now it's payback time.” Kagome said as she launch at him catching him off guard as they both goes under the water with a big splash.

At this rate both, Inuyasha and Kagome start splashing each other as they start acting like two bunch children playing in the lake. Then the haft-demon starts playfully wrestle her causing her to laugh as his clawed fingers tickle her.

“HAHAHA! ...Inuyasha!... S-Stop it! That tickles!” Kagome exclaim laughing more louder.

“Oh, no. You're getting what you deserve.” he makes an evil grin, continuing tickling her.

Not noticing hat both, Miroku, and Sango are watching them playing which they try not to laugh to give out their position.

After that, Inuyasha stopped as he turns her around as he place his hand under her chin, and lift her head up to look at his golden eyes. Without hesitation both he, and Kagome push their lips together as they start kissing with passion which, Sango snorted, holding her mouth with her hand as she watch them kiss. Miroku on the other hand raise his eyebrow as he make a low hum enjoying this romantic display.

“My, my what a romantic view.” Miroku said causing both, Inuyasha, and Kagome broke out their kissing embrace as the gasped pulling away from each other.

Kagome face blushed red while, Inuyasha does the same but gave a scolding look at, Miroku.

“Damn it, Miroku! No sense of privacy?!” he shouted.

“Now, Inuyasha no need to be so defensive. You two are love couples.” he said held his hands in defense.

“Miroku maybe right, no need to be embarrassed.” Sango said.

But without warning, Sango held her right butt cheek being rubbed, and groped by his hand which she let out a shriek, and shivered down her spine.

“Oh, jeez here we go! I knew that would abound to happen sooner or later.” Inuyasha groin.

“Oh, Miroku...” Kagome sighed in disbelief to his actions. 

They were about to expect her to slap his face. But instead, Sango makes a teasing grin on her face. She walk behind him as she give him a hard shove at his back sending him falling in the pool with a splash hitting both, Inuyasha and Kagome face as they both yelped.

“That's what you get, dirty pervert.” Sango said as she chuckled.

Sango jumps right in to join with the three as the spend their fun moments together.

After 2 hours of swimming, and riding more water slides, and water rafting, as the four decided to lounge, and dry up in the sun.

“Inuyasha would you put on some sun lotion on me please?” Kagome asked holding a tube of suncream. Inuyasha nodded as rub some on her back, massaging her as she lay in her stomach resting her head with her arms, and shuts her eyes as she let out a relaxing sigh.

“What do you say, Sango? Mind if I put some on your back too?” Miroku asked.

“Sure...but only you don't grab my butt again.” she gave him a threatening stare at him which made him shrink his head down.

“You have my word.” he said crossing his chest.

“Good.” She lay down on her stomach on the lounge chair as he squeeze some lotion on his hand, and rub them together as he begins to rub on her back. Sango softly moans feeling the magic of his hand rubbing, and massaging her.

“Mmm, Miroku you pretty good of this.” Sango said as she sigh in relief.

“Hmm I see your impressed by my massaging skills, huh?” Miroku asked with his sly smile down on her. “You haven't seen anything yet.” 

He then start to use his knuckles rubbing her shoulder blades.

“Ooooh! Oh wow. Miroku you're amazing.” she said surprised. 

“I bet you can do better right, Inuyasha?” he said glancing back at him.

“Ha!,” Inuyasha laughed. “You think I can do better?” he then start karate chop up, and down of, Kagome's back which she caught her by surprised as well.

“Oh, my! Inuyasha...” her voice vibrated as, Inuyasha kept chopping her back right to her neck . “Inuyasha that so good.” she let out a relaxing moan.

Miroku glared as he just being a show off as tow can play at this game. He then clutch his fists as he gently pounded her spine area which, Sango moan in a vibrated tone.

Both gentlemen give these two ladies a proper treatment.

After that both, Inuyasha and Miroku head to the snack bar to get them some ice cream leaving the two to sun bathe. However two buffed guys comes by catching a slight on them as each of them nudged at each other.

 

“Take a look at this man. Looks like we got ourselves some two vixens here.” 

“Look the one on the right there. She's looks hot.” the other one said.

They both walk toward them.

“Hey there babe. Enjoying yourself?” he asked, Sango.

“Hmm?” She looked up. “Oh yes we are.”

“Can we help you two?” Kagome asked as the six pack man walk to her side.

“No. But we would like to help you two lovely ladies out.” 

The way their talk to them makes both, Kagome and Sango a bit unease to these men.

“Eh...no that's okay. Me, and my friend her are just fine. We're just wanting for our boys to get our ice cream.” Kagome said.

“Oh you two have others? Well that's a shame.” one of them take her stare at, Kagome's rear which seeing him starring her there like made her uncomfortable. “Because I would've like a girl with a nice ass. Did anyone tell you that you got a nice ass?”

“Hey buddy!” Sango yelled at him. “I don't know who you two are, and have the nerves to make such comment towards my friend there. Whatever you two are planning we're not interested.”

“Hey! Shut up bitch! That's no way for a lady to act!” he yelled.

“I have every right to act whatever I want, and we say we're not interested!” 

“That's right!” Kagome agreed. “Now what do you creeps get out of here now.”

“Excuse me?!” the man said as she grabbed, Kagome by the wrist of her arm but his grip squeezed so hard that she felt that he was going to break it. “Did you just called me a creep?!” he shouted.

“Hey! OUCH! L-Let go! Your hurting me!” Kagome cried trying to pry his hand off her.

“What are you doing?!” Sango shouted rushing to aid her friend, both the other man grabbed her by the side of her arms holding her. Sango struggles to get free as she elbow to the gut making him to let go but he quickly grabbed her by the hair causing her to yelp in pain as he tug her.

“Your not going anywhere sweetheart.” He grin as he grabbed her arm and hold it behind back twisting it which made, Sango cry out in agonizing pain. 

“Stop it!” Kagome begged. “You going to break her arm!” She continues to struggle to get free by proves to be no uses as the man's grip was to strong for her to break free.

While that's happening few of the crowds noticed this happening as they try to get security over to help. 

But however they'll soon be saved by two shiny knights in armors.

“Hey! What the hell are you two doing?!” Inuyasha shouted at them.

“You leave those girls alone!” Miroku shouted at well as held threw ice cream at the back of guy's head.

“Agh!” he yelled as the cold ice cream made him let go of, Sango. “What the fuck?!”

Then, Inuyasha sucker punch the guy right across the face.

Kagome then bites the guy's hand which he screamed letting finally letting her go as she rush toward to, Inuyasha throwing herself in embrace, shivering. 

“Inuyasha...” she whimper. “Oh my goodness you're here.” she said beginning to sob.

He holds her close as he gave a death glare at him. 

“Touch her again, and I'll rip you to shreds. You got that?!” he said in a threat.

“And same goes to her.” Miroku said helping, Sango up. “You two should never treat ladies with such harmful actions.”

It wasn't long until the security staffs comes in, and escort them out of the park.

“Are you okay, Kagome? Are you hurt?” he asked checking her wrist.

“A little. But it't not bad. Thank you, Inuyasha...I was so scared.” Kagome eyes welled up with tears.

“It's alright now.” he said shielding her with his arms.

“What about, Sango? How's your arm.” Miroku asked.

“It's fine. But thanks for saving us.” Sango smiled.

 

“So I take it you very grateful for our daring rescue?”

“Yes.” she nodded.

“We're sorry about the ice cream thought.” he looked down ashamed.

“Oh forget about that.” Sango dismissed that. “What matter that you two came to our rescue, and that all it matter.”

“Yeah. What's more important that we're all okay, right?” Kagome said.

“Yeah, right.” Inuyasha agreed as he pecked her forehead causing her to giggle. 

“So...Sango I don't suppose you can give me a kiss as well from saving you, and Kagome?” Miroku asked slyly.

“Not in your life, pal.” she scoffed away from him.

“I guess not.” he hung his head sighing.

'But still it's not everyday some one like, Miroku came to my rescue.'

Sango smiled as she was pleased that the most handsome man can to her aid. 

The four spend the rest of the day until the sun was slowly lowering down to the horizon as it was time to go home. Inuyasha was carrying the now tired, Kagome on his back, as Miroku, and Sango walked together their hands holding each other.

It seems to them that it has been the best summer ever!


End file.
